Twin Ninjas
by River of Souls
Summary: what happens when Sakura finds out that her evil twin comes back to her life and she is put in a mission with Kakashi that had said a year ago he was not speaking to her for some weird reason..what will happen in the journey to Mist with Sasuke with him.
1. Bye Bye Naruto

Twin Ninjas

Authors Note: I finally found a website that can help me with characters and everything else about ninjas…It also has it for I can download episodes and mangas (course I like the mangas better so ill be downloading the mangas to understand the story line0 so if there is any mistakes please tell me and ill fix it! Thankies!

Sakura was not in the mood to be up and moving at midnight. But it seems her sensei, Tsunade had a new mission for her and it was urgent. "Urgent my ass" Sakura mumbled. She didn't have any sleep the last few days since of working at the hospital she just now got a break, but still had no sleep. This will not work with the new mission. She was a Jouin, but didn't go many missions unless truly needed. But why Tsunade ask Sakura to do an A-class mission? Sakura would soon find out…

She walked in Tsunade's office; there she found Sasuke and Kakashi. "This is weird..." she thought "if she brought everyone from the old team seven together where's…oh yeah Naruto has been studying to be the next hokage. DUH" she felt so stupid, she almost slapped herself "But even so, it would be a good idea to get Naruto out in the field once and awhile". Sakura sat down next to Kakashi and waited further instructions.

"Alright I called you all here to take an A-class mission, I know Sakura your not ready to take one but I thought it would be best if you joined" Sakura was about to disrupt her sensei, but decided against it. "Ok we had a kidnapping…" This time through it wasn't Sakura it was Sasuke "If it's a kidnapping why not have more better ninjas then us to go after them, or even have Naruto at least to help us" Tsunade looked like she was going to strangle Sasuke then said "cause the person that was kidnapped is Naruto!". Everyone stared at her then to each other. "Now that I have your full attention, your mission is mostly to get Naruto safely back here; the person supposly that had kidnapped him is a new member of the Akatsuki. He has red hair, green eyes and he seemingly wears a mask…and his name is Shindeiru Ki. His last name is unknown at this time" Tsunade then gave an awkward glance to Sasuke and Kakashi, Sakura caught this but she didn't know what it meant "Well here is the scroll that will tell you more of your mission; you guys can decide where you guys are meeting and stuff. Good luck" They all nodded and left the room.

"Alright you two I wont you to meet me at the front gate 6am, don't be late" Kakashi said, and with that he was off with a puff of smoke. "Like that ever happens, he will get there at 7:30 just wait" Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes "If only you knew…I'm sorry Sakura I can't tell you anything. It's for your own good for the moment" Sasuke thought, then he too was off with a puff of smoke. "Well fine see if I care" Sakura said, she left leaving behind a pile of cherry blossom petals.

Sakura didn't get up in till 6, she thought that Kakashi would be late and she didn't want to be stuck there with Sasuke, she might have like the kid when she was young, but she over him after he started going out With Ino-pig. She sighed and left her apartment, she got there around 7:30 and boy was she in for it now…

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP IN YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE HERE AT 6 AM MISSY! WHEN WERE DONE WITH MISSION IM SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT TELLING TSUNADE ON YOU!" Boy Sakura had never seen Kakashi so mad before in her life. "You know what fine whatever, since you weren't here me Sasuke went over the scroll with out you, mostly all you need to know his that this ninja is your age and that were adding up to mist country, oh and one more thing he trained under Zabuza". Sakura nodded, then freezed for a moment "Zabuza?" She thought "My god. He must want revenge on us…"

It seems like a long time before it got dark, Sakura was grateful they got to stop to sleep for a bit. "Ill take the first watch, then Sakura, then Sasuke, ok?" Kakashi said, looking at the two. They both nodded. Kakashi then got his little orange book and got up on a tree and started reading. Sakura rolled her eyes "Dose that man has anything else to read beside those _Come Come Paradise_ books?" Sakura said out loud. Course she didn't expect an answer "I'm afraid not, well good night Sakura" Sasuke said, and got into his sleeping bad and started to snore. Sakura then got into hers and fell asleep.

Course it felt like an hour later in till Kakashi woke her up "it's your turn Sakura" he said "Also I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I really am" then he did something, That Kakashi would never do in front of anyone or do at all. He kissed her right on the cheek even if did had his mask on. Then he got into his sleeping bag, but Sakura knew better that he fell asleep. "Wow he sure changed…maybe I shouldn't have slapped him the last time I saw him"…

FLASHBACK (one year ago)

"Well Sakura Happy Birthday and Congratulation on becoming a Jouin" Kakashi said. They both just left from her bar party, it was her first one since she just turned 21 that day. But she didn't drink that much alcohol…now she was regretting that she didn't. "Well we're both jouins now, were both now equals in this village. Meaning this is a goodbye forever Sakura". Kakashi then turned to leave, probably getting ready to go "poof". "Wait Kakashi, what do you mean good bye?" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry it's for your own good, please forgive me" and with that he left her life for good.

END FLASHBACK

"Well you know what, never mind…" Sakura said out loud, thinking everyone was sleeping by now "but I am still wondering why Kakashi said that…what did he say goodbye? I thought we would be good friends after I became a jouin… I didn't realize I had missed him this much. God do I have feelings for this guy. I better not he's 14 years older then me for crying out loud!" Kakashi heard the whole thing, and usually he didn't cry…but at the moment, it's good to cry when these moments are tough "I'm so sorry Sakura; please forgive me…if only you knew. It was Tsunade that I was taken from your life for good; I ask her if it I was aloud to get in a relationship with you, but the age was to different." He thought…"I wonder why we were put together in a mission if I had to leave your life for good." Sakura thought exactly the same thing and the exactly same time…

Sakura was almost falling asleep then she realized what time it was and she had to waked up Sasuke, it was good thing he was next to go on watch, she really needed ask him something "Sasuke, did anyone tell Hinata what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke sighed "No one knows but us, Kakashi and the Hokage, everyone else things he's on a mission. Also Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage didn't want me to tell you this but are enemies does have a last name…is last name is Haruno. Well anyways get some sleep Sakura, I know your going to be needing it" Sakura just froze there; she looked like she had turned into a statue with her mouth wide open. "Sakura I wouldn't keep your mouth open like that you might get some funky flying visitors there" She turned to the lump lying on the ground "I thought you were sleeping, did just wake up or something" She hoped he just did, if he was awake the entire time she was screwed. "That's what you get for thinking, Sakura." She turn bright red, red has a fire truck. "Oh my fucking god" she thought. "How the fuck am I going to explain this to him" Kakashi must have read her mind "Talk later…sleep now". "Yes Mother" she said and she went in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

------------

Authors Note: YAY i finally amde my chapter longer then 2 pages! yay me! any ideas would be great!


	2. Welcome Sister to your Death

Twin Ninjas Chapter 2

Authors note: I forgot to tell you guys this story is also Sasuke/Ino and Naruto/Hinata paring just to tell you…don't kill me for forgetting. Thankies! Also i need a beta reader for this story, so if anyone can help please email me!

---------------------------

Sakura didn't like the fact that Kakashi got them up at 6am when banging on pots (like they did when they first starting to know Kakashi). "Oh Well" Sakura thought. She looked in front of her and saw that Kakashi got his book out, but he seemingly kept on the same page for about an hour. Sakura laughed a bit "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "Oh nothing Sasuke-kun. Its girls business" She laughed to herself after this, she always put "kun" after his name just to bug him… "Well it seems Kakashi has totally forgotten about the whole thing last night…Well it is a good thing" Sakura mumbled. "Don't think I'll be forgetting what has happened Sakura…" Kakashi said, not even looking at her. Sasuke started to laugh a bit "what did you do Sakura?" he asked. Sakura growled a bit and then took out her shuriken, making it look like she might kill the both of them in sight, like how Tenten uses her abilities.

"Tut tut Sakura you probably couldn't even beat me if you tried" Kakashi said. "Wanna bet" she said. She ran after him with shuriken in hand. He then disappeared before she got to him; he seemingly left a log in his place. "Well Sakura come and find me or do you not have enough stamina to do so?" his voice seemingly was coming from everywhere. Sakura had it, she was pissed off.

The next thing she knew, a fireball laws coming at her from the trees. She mumbled "Stupid Kakashi" and left the ground before the fireball came at her leaving behind cooked petals. "Stupid Kakashi you shouldn't have gave away your cover" Sakura then grabbed him from behind, and then she realized he was reading his little orange book. Sakura got even madder, she pushed him off the tree ranch, and it seems she pushed him into a river. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING IGNORENT!" She screamed at him. Kakashi got out of the water and it seemed Sasuke was waiting "I don't know what is with you these days, but you seemingly have been "flirting" with her all day!" Kakashi just smiled and said "mmm…." Then he realized he had extra clothing with him but it his mask started to taste like rotten fish, and he didn't bring an extra one. He sighed and said to Sasuke "Well I'll be right back" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura got down from the tree using her chakra on her feet "Well look at that, that freak left us behind, the next moment she felt a weird chakra feeling. She turned around and saw the most handsomeness guy you could ever seen. He had a perfect nose, prefect teeth, well lets just say his whole face was just...well handsome, even that long scar across his…"Wait…" Sakura said "KAKASHI?" He smiled and said "The one and only, but it seems you made my mask smell and taste really bad and I didn't have an extra one. But anyways we should be going. We need to get there by tonight". "To bad I haven't seen his face before, I would have dropped Sasuke years ago" Sakura thought, devishly "I knew I kind of liked him...like you know out of 2/10…but not it went up to atleast 9.5/10…just cause he always makes me mad sometimes"

They had finally reached there destination in full time. "Right then" Kakashi said "Ki lives in a mansion not far from here, are mission is just to take Naruto out of there ok? One of us has to get in there with some lame excuse. While the other two get Naruto out. That's why it's decided that Sakura will be a maid for awhile to figure out what we should do, since we have no idea what's truly inside that place." Sakura started to mumble at this point, Sasuke only nodded. Sasuke then took out some maid looking cloths and handed them to Sakura "Here these might come in handy" He looked at her face "No I'm not saying how I got them, or why I do have them. Just go" Sakura nodded and she left the two at the border of mist country.

She walked into Ki's Mansion dressed up has a maid; it seemed a butler was waiting for her "Oh yes you must be Sakura. You will not be meeting the master today since he seems to be away but he sends his best wish's for your first day. You have nothing to do at the moment, so please explore the mansion, then come find me and ill show you to your room" Sakura nodded and said "Thank you". The butler bowed and left her alone. "I wonder why Kakashi didn't give the people a fake name…oh well" She thought "Well now is a good time to see if I can find Naruto. It seemed like hours in till she found him, it seems that there's a dungeon below the house, he seemed rather pale. But he was still breathing. "Well good maybe now my mission will be a lot easily" She kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered "Hang in there Naruto" and with that she left him, but little did she knew she was being watched the entire time. "Well Sakura, should be almost time before we meet at last…Brother and Sister reunited for good".

It was not long in till Sasuke got there, he pretended to be mail carrier. She slipped him a scroll and he was off. Sasuke then dropped his disguise in a trash can, where he found Kakashi. Sasuke handed him the scroll and he opened it "Well it seems Ki is out right now, and Naruto is being held prisoner down in the dungeon, she says she will have to show us where. Meet her at her window at midnight…to bad she didn't say what window" Kakashi sighed "This is going to be a long night".

Sakura waited in till 2am and finally Sasuke and Kakashi arrived. "Where were you guys?" she whispered, since she did not want to wake the people in the mansion. "Well sorry miss tempered but you didn't really say what window" Sasuke said. Sakura growled. "Calm down you two, it's no time to be fighting we got to save Naruto" they both nodded. Sakura then took them always the to the dungeons making sure not a peep was made. Course when they got there, they didn't expect to be anyone there…

'Well it took you long enough to get there" Standing right in front of them was Ki. He had a red drench coat on, red hair in a ponytail, had a blue mask on, green eyes, has a mist ninja headband on his forehead, and a leaf one around his waist with a slash on it. "Well, well Sakura. We finally meet" he said. She stared at him for a moment, and then whispered "I thought you were dead". "Wrong!" He said angrily. "Are parents seemingly believed that I was dead…no I wasn't they were just afraid I would be a come something to evil for Konaha to handle. Well you know what fuck Konaha, and fuck are parents. I don't care about anything of my family. All I want is revenge. Starting with you Sakura!" He took out a long Dagger and pointed it to Sakura. Sakura had to act fast or she was a goner "Kakashi, Sasuke, find Naruto and get out of here. I'll hold him off don't wait for me. I'll be following you in due time…use the communication device when your out of the mansion" She whispered, but they both just stood there. She took out a large looking Kunai (well more like a sword) and screamed

"JUST GO YOU TWO" Sasuke grabbed Kakashi (since he seemed just too shocked to do anything) and they went off to find Naruto. "Well you have some very interesting friends, which Kakashi seemingly didn't want to leave you behind…" "Just shut up…YOI BASTARD!" She charged at him trying to put her weapon through his heart…

"Come on Kakashi we need to take Naruto out of here..." Sasuke said. They had found Naruto alright, but he was pretty close to dieing. "I know, but I'm afraid for Sakura's life" Kakashi said. "Don't worry about it, we can contact her when we get Naruto outside, then she can get out of there. So just help me carry him" Kakashi nodded and both he and Sasuke took Naruto out of the dungeon, out of the mansion, and into the front yard. "Hi…hin" Naruto started to mumble. "Well at least we know he is still alive" Sasuke said, but Kakashi wasn't listening he was try to contact Sakura but she was not responding. Sasuke sighed and said "Just go, I'll watch over Naruto" Kakashi nodded and ran off like a cheetah. "That man…has some kind of feeling towards Sakura. I just know it" Sasuke said.

When Kakashi got there, Ki was not there. But Sakura…was in worse condition, she had bruises everywhere and she seemingly didn't have any spot on her that was not covered in blood. Kakashi started to cry…he's not a type a man that would be. But seeing her like that in this state…he blamed it on himself. "Man Sakura, why did you tell me to leave…I wouldn't have left you here." He said mumbling. He picked Sakura up, and started to head out of the mansion. It didn't take Kakashi and Sasuke long in till they got to Konaha…they both looked like speeding bullets if someone passed by them.

"Guru…where…am…I" Sakura said. Her head felt like it was going to explode, she didn't fully open her eyes, and the light was hurting them. Then she heard a familiar voice "Your in the hospital" it said, she could have sworn she also heard "I Hate Hospitals".

"You always seem to hate hospitals Kakashi, why are you here?" This time Sakura had opened her eyes, and gave him a cold blank stare "you probably think I can't take care of myself…well I don't need it at the moment. No actually I don't ever need it". Kakashi just stared at her with sad eyes "Look I'm sorry, but I didn't want to leave you there alone looking like that, and I don't want to leave you here alone either". Sakura turned her head away and said "Just leave me in peace Kakashi, please". Kakashi nodded and left her room. She started to cry "I hate being weak…" she said "I hate it that people want to take care of me, but doing this. I can't become stronger and I will always be weak because of it". She sighed and after awhile she cried herself to sleep. The entire time, Kakashi was staring at her from outside the door.

------------

Author's Note: Sakura will utterly depressed in soem chapters, sicne ive been going through a lot since high school started and im sick of it. So im mostly writing it all out to get rid of my anger..so yea don't get mad at me if she gets to depressed. Thankies


	3. Authors Note

I've desided that i will not be continuing this story. I've gotten bored with it and im on a writers block with this story.  
I may go back and rewrite it, if i have any interest in it.  
Sorry to anybody who liked it, if there was anybody. 


End file.
